


Él es tu amo (Parte:6)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [6]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Discoteca, F/M, Sexo por la Mañana, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Sexta historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Lleváis ya tiempo viéndoos. Un día decidís salir a una discoteca que abría ese mismo día. Hoy dormirá en tu casa, despertándole tu con una de tus increíbles cualidades. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:6)

Estos últimos meses habías disfrutado de todos y cada uno de vuestros encuentros. Te habían gustado y deseabais volver a veros. Quedasteis, un par de semanas después de la última vez que os visteis, para ir a una discoteca que justo ese día abría. Te vestiste con una corta falta que te llegaba por la mitad del muslo, las medias te llegaban por las rodillas y estaban adornadas con dos pequeños lacitos negros. Llevabas una botas también negras que tenían un pequeño tacón. Una camiseta de manga corta a juego y un jersey de cuello alto. Terminaste de prepararte colocándote una coleta alta y maquillándote, utilizando un pintalabios fuerte que resaltaba tus dulces labios, así como el rímel tus ojos. Habíais quedado en un bar cercano a la discoteca que ibais a visitar. Al entrar en el local le pudiste apoyado en la barra, dándole pequeños sorbos a un vaso de algún licor extraño. Te aproximaste sigilosamente por detrás, besándole en el cuello sin previo aviso y sorprendiéndole gratamente al sentir tus labios contra su piel. "Conque aquí estabas muñeca" Comenzó hablando tras lo que se terminó el último sorbo del vaso, haciendo tintinear los dos hielos que habían enfriado su bebida. "Quieres tomarte algo o nos vamos directamente" Tu decidiste tomar una copa que él acompañó con otra. Al terminarlas salisteis a la calle y cruzando la carretera entrasteis al local de la discoteca. La música estaba alta y las luces de colores giraban rápido por la pista de baile, pero aun así creaban un ambiente que te agradaba. No había mucha gente, habíais llegado pronto, así que os acercasteis a la barra. Un camarero se os acercó y mientras que esperabais a que el lugar se fuese llenando, pedisteis un par de bebidas que no tardó en serviros. El sitio comenzó a llenarse poco a poco, lo que os dio tiempo para poder terminaros la bebida a vuestro ritmo. Cuando el ambiente se empezó a animar os unisteis a la masa de gente que bailaba en la pista. Dejaste que rodease tu cintura con sus manos, a lo que tu respondiste poniendo tus manos en su cuello, os comenzasteis a mover al ritmo de la música. Tras un tiempo diste una vuelta sobre ti misma pegando tu espalda a su pecho y echando el cuello hacia detrás le besaste en la boca. Sus manos seguían en tus caderas, moviéndolas de derecha a izquierda. Bajaste un poco y volviste a subir, podías sentir lo mucho que le estaba gustando moverse contigo a través de su pantalón. Continuasteis bailando toda la noche, yendo cada vez que teníais sed a por algo de beber. Tras unas cuantas copas le podías ver más alegre de lo normal, no esperabas que durase menos que tú. A las seis de la mañana salisteis de la discoteca, conduciendo hasta tu casa donde ambos entrasteis riéndoos, el alcohol que habías tomado te había puesto más feliz, pero en él había llegado un poco más lejos, no terminaba de estar borracho, pero tal vez con un par de copas más sí. Nada más entrar comenzó a hablar de tu casa, alargando un poco más de lo normal las vocales "¿No puede en vez de hablar desnudarme?" Te preguntaste, a lo que te respondiste tu misma acercándote a él, pasaste tus manos por su pecho y le besaste, sabía a alcohol y a fruta. "Por fin te callas" dijiste sonriendo haciendo que el joven riese. Colocó su espalda contra la pared y tu volviste a besarle, su mano derecha comenzó a levantar tu falda, sabía lo que quería. Tu decidiste no ser menos y llevaste tus manos a su cinturón quitándoselo y dejando que cayese al suelo. Apretó tu cadera contra la suya, pudiendo así sentir las ganas que tenía. Con una mano le mantuviste en la pared, mientras que te ponías de rodillas frente a él. "Veamos que tenemos por aquí" comenzaste a decir mientras que se la sacabas y movías tu mano derecha por su longitud. No tardaste en metértela en la boca, el alcohol te había hecho más lanzada y a él más sensible, sus gemidos eran más altos de lo normal. La saboreaste entera, dejando que tu lengua la explorase, no tardaste en tener su mano derecha en tu nuca, coordinando sus gemidos y tus movimientos. Te sorprendió que esta posición no duró mucho, levantándote te colocó contra la encimera de la cocina. Su mano izquierda levantó tu cara mientras que te besaba en los labios y su mano derecha se colaba entre tus piernas separándotelas. No tardaste en estar gimiendo por la forma en la que sus dedos se habían metido dentro de ti y comenzaban a moverse, haciendo que tú en un acto reflejo se la sujetases con ambas manos y comenzases a tocarle. No supiste cómo pero no tardaste en quedar desnuda. Rotaste y le pegaste contra la encimera, ahora eras tú la que le desnudaba, besando cada parte que su ropa dejaba libre. Pronto tus labios pasaron a los suyos y los suyos de ahí a tu cuello, a tu clavícula y a tu pecho, donde se detuvo haciéndote gemir. Se la soltaste justo cuando él hacía que le dieses la espalda contra la encimera. Se separó de ti y mirándole de reojo pudiste ver cómo sonrió al separar tus piernas y permitirle ver todo. Te ayudaste de tus manos para enseñarle más. Te diste la vuelta y el joven se arrodilló frente a ti, sus dedos volvieron a introducirse, mientras tanto su lengua exploraba tu cintura y bajaba hasta tu sexo. Comenzó a besarlo, dejando que su lengua lo explorase entero. Tu mano derecha se deslizó por su pelo, acariciándolo y enseñándole tus puntos más sensibles, tu mano izquierda cogió tu seno izquierdo y empezó a jugar con él. Su mano libre separó aún más tus piernas. No podías aguantar todo lo que estaba pasando, el alcohol, sus besos, su lengua, todo era demasiado. Sus dedos encontraron ese punto que te hizo abrir los ojos y la boca en un gemido bastante alto. Aun en el estado en el que se encontraba sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cómo moverse, cómo jugar con tu cuerpo para hacerte disfrutar de todas las formas posibles. Se separó de ti un momento, pero tu mano se lo impidió "No.. me queda.. mucho" le hiciste saber. Con una sonrisa dejó que tu mano le guiase contra tu sexo. Le volviste a recibir con un gritito, que hizo que él aumentase el ritmo tanto de su boca como de sus dedos. No tardaste en comenzar a jadear entre gemidos, lo hacía de tal manera que te gustase, se amoldaba a tu cuerpo justo para que sintieses todo el placer que podía darte. No tardaste en terminar, liberando la marea de sensaciones que había llenado tu cuerpo. Jadeando le soltaste la cabeza, dejando que él se levantase sacando sus dedos de ti. Tu respiración entrecortada fue callada por un beso que te dio. Te dejó unos minutos, que tú aprovechaste para seguir tocándole y besándole, para que recuperases el aliento. Cuando conseguiste parar de jadear sus manos te rodearon volviéndote a colocar contra la encimera. Sus labios besaron tu espalda. Te abriste para él dejando que entrase en ti con un gemido adorable, que tú acompañaste con el tuyo. Su mano subió por tu espalda hasta llegar a tu pelo, donde se enredó y tiró de él hacia detrás, haciendo que levantases la cabeza y te acercases más a él joven. Justo en ese instante comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las tuyas. Un escalofrío de placer te recorrió el cuerpo al sentir como entraba con fuerza, escapando como un pequeño grito feliz. Su mano en tu cintura, sus labios dibujando en tu espalda, así como su miembro saliendo y entrando con lujuria de tu cuerpo hacían una perfecta combinación. Podías sentir todo ese placer saliendo de tu boca en forma de gemidos y cómo estos se unían a los suyos. El golpe de vuestras caderas era rítmico, pero se aceleraba con las ganas que los dos sentíais. Había sido buena idea salir por la noche, el alcohol que habíais tomado mejoraba la situación, haciendo que él, por ejemplo, gimiese más de lo normal y que se moviese más rápido. Comenzó a meterla entera golpeando en el punto justo de tu interior, a esto se le sumaba que tanto al entrar como al salir rozaba con tu sexo, haciendo que te estremecieses placenteramente. Cada embestida iba a más, giraste la cabeza y le viste con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo y jadeando a partes iguales. Su pecho desnudo te dejaba ver su cuerpo tonificado, así como su cadera y tu cintura. Soltó la mano que tenía sujetándote la cabeza y la llevó a tus caderas, donde le ayudó a aumentar el ritmo que llevaba. No tardó en desplazar su mano derecha hasta tu muslo, levantándote la pierna y sujetando ésta por la rodilla. Lo repentino de la acción hizo que te echases hacia detrás, quedando así más pegada a él. Teniendo tu pierna en alto tenías más separadas las piernas, lo que agradeciste porque aumentó el rozamiento de su miembro. Su otra mano repasó el contorno de tus curvas, dibujando tu silueta. Se inclinó ligeramente contra tu espalda, te dio unas últimas embestidas más fuertes de lo normal antes de besarte tu espalda y salir de ti con un último gemido. Protestaste, haciendo que él sonriese y te contestase entre jadeos "Ya voy muñeca, ya voy". Os movisteis hasta la mesa, quedando tú sobre ella de cara al joven. Os besasteis y tras un tiempo sus manos fueron a parar a tu pecho, a la vez que toda su longitud a tu interior. Le recibiste gustosa y deseosa de continuar. Utilizó tus senos para comenzar a moverse, atrayéndote hacia él y enseñándote lo profundo que podía llegar dentro de ti. Tras un tiempo se movieron a tus caderas, dejando que tus manos ocupasen tus pechos, haciendo así que el increíble placer que estabas sintiendo aumentase aún más. El joven y tú teníais ganas de acabar, comenzando él para que sus movimientos se sintiesen más en ambos. Desde esa posición podías ver cómo clavaba sus ojos en tu cuerpo desnudo, estudiándolo y deseándolo. Sentías cómo penetraba en ti y debido a esto tan solo escapaba de tu boca súplicas para que él te diese más. Tus gemidos le animaban a continuar y eso es lo que el joven hizo. Apoyaste tus manos en la mesa levantándote y haciéndote quedar a la altura perfecta para callar vuestros gemidos con tu boca. Seguisteis besándoos mientras él te llenaba con su miembro. Le rodeaste con tus manos, pegándote a él, las suyas te abrazaron sin parar de moverse ni de moverte sobre la mesa. Unas de sus manos subieron por tu espalda, tirando de tu pelo hacia abajo, dejando que el joven besase tu cuello. Pasasteis unos minutos en esa posición, tras lo que él acabó saliendo de ti cansado, no ibas a parar ese placer que estabas sintiendo tan de repente y sin haber terminado. Le llevaste hasta una silla, donde hiciste que se sentase en ella, sentándote tú sobre él. Sin darle un segundo a reaccionar dejaste que entera se introdujese dentro de ti. Sus manos volvieron a rodear tu cuerpo atrayéndote hacia él, quedando así su boca a la misma altura que tu pecho. Comenzó a jugar con ellos, besándolos, disfrutando de los escalofríos que te recorrían, mientras que tú empezabas a mover tus caderas, primero en círculos y después arriba y abajo. Te ayudabas de tus manos, que apoyadas en sus hombros te ayudaban a moverte más rápido y mejor. Echaste la cabeza hacia detrás, permitiendo a su boca dejar tu pecho y deslizarse hacia arriba, pasando por tu cuello y llegando a la boca. Sus manos habían bajado por tu cuerpo dibujando tu voluptuosa figura con sus dedos, hasta que llegaron a tus caderas donde comenzaron a jugar acariciándolas. Sonriendo le devolviste un beso que calló un gemido que iba a escapar de su boca. Pasó sus manos a tu espalda, volviendo a bajar lentamente por ella. Tras un tiempo llegaron a tus muslos y de ahí volvieron a subir, deteniéndose en cada uno de los puntos más sensibles de tu cadera y piernas. Su boca bajó de la tuya volviendo a tu pecho dejando un camino de besos por tu cuerpo. Dejaste que tu mano izquierda se desplazase hasta su espalda, donde dejaste con tus uñas un par de marcas que hicieron que se estremeciese. Mientras tanto su mano derecha se enredó en su pelo, donde apretaste su cabeza contra tu pecho. Suspiró tu nombre por lo placentero que le resultaban tus movimientos, gimiendo a cada una de tus subidas y bajadas. Se reclinó hacia detrás, jadeando y gimiendo, pegándose contra el respaldo. Ambas manos se colocaron en tu pecho, jugando con él y sintiendo cómo se movían de arriba a abajo junto a tu cadera. Los agarró, deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre cada uno de tus puntos de placer, sintiendo tu piel tersa bajo sus manos. Tus manos le pegaron aún más a la silla, manteniéndole ahí evitando que se moviese de cualquier manera. Gemiste su nombre, la unión de sus dedos recorriendo tu pecho y los movimientos que tus caderas hacían. "Oh... Lo haces bien ¿Eh muñeca?" Le respondiste con una lujuriosa sonrisa y aumentando el ritmo. Podías sentir como se tensaba bajo tu cuerpo y tus idas y venidas. Comenzaste a sentir cómo no te faltaba mucho, no tardarías en terminar. "Muñeca, voy... a..." Empezó a decir, pero que tu no tardaste en cortar con un: "Y.. yo..." adorable. Ahogasteis los gemidos en los labios del otro, que iban en aumento. Tus manos le atrajeron hacia ti, y las suyas a ti hacia él. Con un último gemido ambos terminasteis, uniendo vuestras respiraciones en un jadeo, paraste de moverte poco a poco, sintiendo como tus sentimientos y ganas de terminar escapaban de ti por tu boca y las del joven, aunque éstas de una diferente manera que sentiste dentro de ti. Te quedaste unos minutos sobre él, jadeando junto a él, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas de este increíble encuentro. Tras un tiempo te levantaste, guiándole a la cama, donde cansados no tardasteis en quedaros dormidos. Te despertaste bien entrada la mañana, él a tu lado estaba aún desnudo. Podías ver que sus ganas aún no habían cesado. Ni siquiera os habíais metido en la cama, las sábanas no estaban ni deshechas. En ti, las ganas de continuar con lo que anoche estabais haciendo, tampoco habían cesado. Deslizándote a su lado se la sujetaste con la mano, comenzando a moverla lentamente. Besaste su cuello, haciendo que sorprendido se despertase, pero al verte desnuda a su lado se le encendieron los ojos. "Te has levantado con ganas" Le dijiste aumentando el ritmo al que movías tu mano "Y por lo que veo tú también" te respondió. Deslizaste una pierna sobre él, manteniendo tu mano derecha donde estaba, le besaste en los labios y bajaste a su cuello. Sus manos cogieron tus pechos como anoche, no tardando en bajar y comenzar a jugar con tu sexo. Tus besos no se detuvieron en su cuello y bajando por su pecho llegaron hasta sus abdominales, donde pudiste sentir como se tensaba, deseando que bajases aún más hasta que te entregases a su miembro. Sus dedos no pudieron seguir tus movimientos y se deslizaron por tu espalda. No hizo falta que dijese una palabra, sabías lo que quería, pero de una u otra manera, sentías que tú lo deseabas aún más que él. Se inclinó para besarte, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar tus labios, estos ya habían terminado de bajar por su cuerpo. Quedaste entre tus piernas y con una voz inocente le dijiste "Ahora túmbate y disfruta de mi desayuno", que él con una carcajada obedeció. Besaste la punta y la lamiste, bajando lentamente hasta la base sin llegar a metértela. La sujetabas con las dos manos, mientras que tus labios repasaban su base. Sacaste la lengua y se la repasaste, volviste a besarla y dejaste que entrase en tu boca, apenas unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente como para que gimiese. Conocías lo que tenías que hacer para darle todo el placer que podía sentir. La sacaste de tu boca dejando que sonase un "plic", tragaste saliva y volviste a chuparla. Tras un último beso te la volviste a deslizar en la boca, esta vez bajando poco a poco hasta el máximo que podías, tras lo que subiste comenzando a mover tu cabeza relativamente rápido. Haciendo vacío con tu boca hacías que sus gemidos aumentasen, acabando por jadear tu nombre de vez en cuando. Tu lengua jugaba con la punta, repasándola y rodeándola, mientras que tu mano derecha te ayudaba, moviéndosela de arriba a abajo. Su mano derecha se deslizó por tu espalda, llegando hasta tu nuca, donde sujetó tu pelo enredándose en él y sugiriéndote guiarte. Levantaste la mirada sabiendo cómo le ponía esa forma que tenías de mirarle mientras se la chupabas. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al verte mirarle así y sin poderlo evitar movió tu cabeza un poco más hacia abajo, haciendo que entrase hasta el inicio de tu garganta donde dejó escapar un gemido. Trató de decir algo, pero subiste y volviste a bajar tanto, haciendo que sus palabras se transformasen en otro gemido. Quedó tu cabeza entre sus manos, comenzando a movértela, pero tras un tiempo se detuvo sabiendo que si te dejaba te ibas a mover perfectamente, tanto como él deseaba o incluso más todavía. Se te daba bien, y sus gemidos lo demostraban. Los minutos pasaron y tras unos cuantos te separaste, sujetándosela con las dos manos y continuando con velocidad. Dejaste descansar a tu boca, y aprovechaste para mirarle. Te encantaba su cuerpo y como lo utilizaba contigo. Decidiste terminar aquello que otro día ya habías empezado. Hiciste que se sentase en el borde de la cama y quedaste tú de rodillas frente a él. Suspiró al sentir cómo pegabas tu pecho desnudo a su cintura rodeándole toda su longitud con ellos. Podías sentir el calor que despedía su miembro, mientras que comenzabas a movérsela, de arriba a abajo. Se la sujetaste contra ti, haciendo que la punta sobresaliese entre tus senos. Tomaste los centímetros que escapaban por arriba en tu boca, haciendo que el joven gimiese al sentir la combinación de tus labios y tu piel. Se reclinó hacia detrás, apoyándose en sus manos. La sujetaste en donde debía estar, provocando en él una ligera presión alrededor de su pene que te agradeció con un jadeo. Aún podías sentir sus manos por tu cuerpo, la forma en la que te tocó anoche. Sus gemidos iban aumentando con el paso del tiempo, podías ver al levantar la vista como sus manos agarraban las sábanas de tu cama arrugándolas, tratando de callar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta tú espalda, donde comenzó a acariciarte apretándote contra él. Aumentaste ligeramente la velocidad a la que movías tu pecho, el joven sonrió al sentirlo con un gemido. Su mano repasó tu cuello y se enredó en tu pelo tras subir a tu cabeza. Se dejaba guiar, sin darte ninguna indicación. Echó la cabeza hacia detrás gimiendo tu nombre, "Oh... Muñeca...." consiguió murmurar entre sus jadeos, se tensó debajo de ti. Su mano volvió a pasar por tu espalda, dejando un recorrido de calor por donde pasaban sus dedos, irónicamente esto te provocó un escalofrío que te hizo gemir. Sumándose a tu mano, se encontraban los movimientos de tu pecho, el rozamiento que existía entre vosotros te daba un placer inesperado. Él no entraba mucho en tu boca, pero aquello que alcanzaba a penetrar lo lamías y besabas, rodeándolo con tus labios. Levantaste la mirada, justo como antes ya habías hecho, haciendo que otra dulce oleada de placer le recorriese el cuerpo. Levantaste la cabeza para comentarle lo adorable que eran sus gemidos cuando su mano te la empujo de vuelta a donde antes estaba, volviéndotela así a meter en la boca, "Muñeca, no... no pares, creo que no me falta mucho" consiguió decirte al mismo tiempo. Sintiendo las ganas que tenía, no dudaste en metértela otra vez en la boca, ayudándote de tu pecho, querías que se corriese. Tú también estabas jadeando, pero estos te los callaba con su miembro, dejando que llenase tu boca. Sus gemidos aumentaban dependiendo de la velocidad y lo que hicieses, ir más rápido le hacía sonar mejor. Volvió a tensar sus músculos debajo de ti, pero esta vez y con un último gemido llenó tu boca con fuerza. Dejaste que terminase y sin sacarla de tu boca tragaste, poco a poco paraste de mover tus pechos. Jadeando tu nombre se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos a los lados. "¿Qué, te ha gustado?" le preguntaste mientras subías a la cama y te sentabas a horcajadas encima de él. Viste como tragaba saliva y te respondió "Mucho ¿Repetiremos esto alguna vez?". Te colocaste a su altura y le susurraste al oído "Las que quieras, muñeco". Las ganas que tenías de continuar con lo de anoche, su cuerpo desnudo, sus jadeos, cómo había terminado dentro de tu boca, te ponía, pero no precisamente poco. El joven podía sentir esto, lo mojada que estabas al estar sentada sobre él. Te levantó un poco dejándole hueco para bajar por tu cuerpo llegando tu sexo a su boca. Fue una acción inesperada, ya que te imaginabas que te la metería, colocándote sobre tus manos y tus rodillas, en esa posición que él te había enseñado desear y disfrutar de una manera increíble. Empezó besando tus ingles, disfrutando lentamente de tu entrepierna. Sus manos rodearon tu cadera, atrayéndote así hacia él. Entró su lengua en juego, explorando todos esos rincones de tus piernas que sabía que te darían placer, que aunque ya los conocía no dudaba en volver a disfrutar. Tu mano derecha bajó hasta su pelo, acariciándole con lujuria y deseo. Inconscientemente deslizabas tu cintura de delante a detrás. Aumentaba así lo mucho que ya sentías su boca, sus labios y su lengua. Sus manos se movieron por tu espalda, llegando tras un tiempo a su base, se quedaron ahí y jugando con tus curvas. Cerraste los ojos, entregándote a las sensaciones placenteras que te estaba dando. Sentías sus besos por toda esa región de tu cuerpo. Tu mano izquierda rozó tu vientre, para subir hasta llegar a tu pecho, donde sujetó tu seno derecho. Tu mano comenzó a jugar con él, repasando cada una de las curvas que hacían, deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de tus puntos más sensibles de tu pecho. Conocía tu cuerpo y como moverse sobre él, aunque esta vez estaba debajo, hacía que tus gemidos llenasen la habitación. Te apoyaste en tus manos, echándote hacia detrás, una de tus manos, mientras que continuabas gimiendo, se deslizó por su pierna, haciendo que sintieses un gran escalofrío. No tardaste en llegar hasta su miembro, donde te llenaste la mano con su anchura, comenzando así a moverlo, siguiendo el ritmo que el joven llevaba contigo. Sus manos pasaron a tu vientre y tomaron los pechos que tus manos habían desocupado. Agarró tus senos, tratando de llenarse la mano con ellos, fue visitando cada uno de los puntos, desde la base hasta las aureolas, disfrutando todas ellas y haciéndotelas disfrutar. Gemiste su nombre un par de veces entre jadeos, con los ojos cerrados le disfrutabas más de lo que ya lo hacías, centrándote en todas y cada una de las sensaciones que el joven te enseñaba. Su mano izquierda bajó de tu pecho, con sus dedos caminó sobre tu piel llegando a tu cadera, la cual volvió a sujetar con fuerza. No ibas a tardar mucho si seguía tocándote y besándote así. Y en efecto no lo hiciste, todo tu cuerpo se tensó y gimiendo con fuerza su nombre terminaste en un mar de sensaciones placenteras e increíbles. Él joven detuvo lentamente lo que estaba haciéndote, dejándote escapar. Te quedaste jadeando, dejándote caer a su lado, pudiendo ver su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Cerraste los ojos y comenzaste a respirar por la boca, él no tardó en ocupártela con la suya, rodando sobre ti. "¿Sigues con ganas?" le preguntaste riendo, "Para ti cuando y como quieras, muñeca" te respondió guiñándote el ojo. Sabiendo esto no tardasteis en acabar rodando por las sábanas, terminando el encima tuyo sujetando tus manos por encima de la cabeza. Sus besos se apoderaron de tu boca, cuello y pecho, así como su mano libre. Podías ver toda su longitud deseando entrar en ti, su cuerpo desnudo que tanto deseabas poseer y cabalgar al galope. Su mano libre, la derecha, llegó hasta tus caderas, y rozándotelas acercó su pene hacia tu vagina. Comenzó a moverse sobre ella, de delante a atrás, haciendo que entera rozase con tu exterior, así ambos comenzasteis a gemir. Querías más, que te la metiese hasta el fondo, justo como solía hacer. No podías soportar esa sensación, querías que penetrase en ti y te hiciese gemir. Conseguiste revolverte y separar tus manos de la suya. Rodando sobre ti misma quedaste sobre él, sin dudar un segundo, dejaste que entrase dentro de ti con un gemido. Ayudándote de la gravedad comenzaste a moverte, primero lentamente y tras eso más rápido. Sus manos se movieron a tu cadera, animándote a ir más rápido. Le miraste a los ojos y pudiste ver como los clavaba en tus pechos desnudos que subían y bajaban al ritmo que llevabais. Te echaste el pelo hacia un lateral, quitándotelo de la cara, tras esto apoyaste tus manos en su pecho inclinándote ligeramente hacia delante. Levantaste un poco las caderas colocando las rodillas justo en sus laterales. Su mano derecha subió por tu cadera, pasando a tu vientre y de ahí a tus senos, agarrando con una fuerza delicada el derecho y atrayéndote hacia él. Mientras tanto su mano derecha se colocó en la parte más baja de tu espalda, haciendo que tu cintura se pegase a la tuya, haciendo así que la sintieses entera dentro de ti. Aun dentro tuyo, se reclinó y besándote en la boca, te dejó debajo de él con un rápido giro. Sus manos quedaron a los dos lados de tu cabeza, su miembro dentro de ti lo disfrutabas entero, tus piernas abiertas para él y el joven comenzando a moverse sobre ti. En un inicio volvió a la tortura de antes, pero esta vez dentro de ti, moviéndose lentamente, a lo que tu le dijiste "¿Qué, estás cansado?" tratando de picarle y lo conseguiste "Pues no la verdad" te respondió, "Enséñame entonces cómo lo haces tan bien" terminaste de decir justo en el momento en el que sus caderas empezaban a moverse a gran velocidad. Gemiste al sentirle así, ahora te haría disfrutar de verdad. Extendiste tus manos por encima de tu cabeza, agarrandote a el cabecero de la cama y ahogando un grito de placer que iba a escapar de tu boca. Sus manos agarraron las sábanas y sentiste como se tensaba manteniendo el ritmo. "Oh..." Fue todo lo que conseguiste decir antes de que otro grito de placer escapase entre dos gemidos. Él comenzó a jadear, gimiendo tu nombre en voz baja pero aún audible para ti. La forma fuerte en la que vuestras caderas chocaban hacían que tú te movieses por la cama, tratando de evitar esto agarraste más fuerte la cabecera de la cama. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca, siendo seguido por tu nombre y un "¿Te gusta, eh?". No pudiste hablar y le respondiste asintiendo con la cabeza. Te incorporaste abarzándole, y haciendo que cayese en la cama sobre ti, pero no por esto se detuvo. Ahogaste un gemido en su cuello, mientras que tus manos que te sujetaban a él evitaban que te movieses tanto. Vuestras bocas acabaron encontrándose, callando vuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y emocionadas. Pasó su mano por tu espalda pegándoos aún más si era posible. El joven tan solo movía sus caderas sobre las tuyas, haciendo que gimieses del absoluto placer que te estaba dando. Sentías que ibas a acabar otra vez, tan solo pensar en la forma en la que él joven te estaba dando ya te hacía gemir. Su mano derecha pasó a tu nuca, evitando que así separaseis vuestras bocas. Dejaste que tu lengua explorase la suya, metiéndose tras un tiempo en su boca, vuestros besos aumentaron de ritmo. Tras un tiempo fue su lengua la que exploraba tu boca poco a poco, disfrutando de tus labios y dando buena cuenta de ellos. Se comenzó a tensar debajo de ti, iba a acabar y lo sabías, así que le animaste a continuar y a subir el ritmo. Con un ultimo y dulce gemido, que tratasteis de ahogar en la boca del otro pero no pudisteis, sentiste como terminabas, y pasados unos segundos el joven también. Os quedasteis el uno sobre el otro, tratando de calmar vuestras respiraciones, con el deseo de continuar ya un poco más calmado que antes. Se separó de ti saliendo y dándote un último beso en la boca antes de levantarse para preparar vuestro desayuno. Tú te quedaste tumbada en la cama aun cansada, ojalá te pudiese despertar así todos los días.


End file.
